Season One (Goldinwillow)
Contestants Betty Brownie Grandpa Grum Icy Claw Merry Muse Ned Noodlehead Rickie Rock Sally Score Sickly Skull Storyline On day one, all of the contestants arrived. In the first challenge, the Pole Climb, everyone competed for immunity. Early on, Icy Claw and Betty Brownie took a substantial lead, but after getting hit too many times, Icy Claw lost to Betty Brownie. At elimination, Icy Claw was voted off 4-2-1-1. On day two, the seven remaining contestants scrambled to make alliances. In the second challenge, Shuffleboard, everyone competed for immunity. Early on, Sickly Skull, Grandpa Grum, and Merry Muse took an lead, but they were closely followed by Betty Brownie and Ned Noodlehead. Sally Score and Rickie Rock were deemed out, but could still compete. By the second round, the standings stayed generally the same, but Sally Score did move up, closer to the center. In the final round, Sally, despite her large disadvantage, won by knocking all the others out of the circle. Thus, Sally Score won the challenge. At elimination, Merry Muse, the weak link of Betty Brownie's episode one alliance, was voted off in a 4-2-1 vote. On day three, the six finalists continued to make and break alliances, as well as deciding on their next targets. It was confirmed that Sickly Skull and Betty Brownie had made a final two alliance, as did Sally Score and Ned Noodlehead. In the third challenge, Totem Hop, many of the contestants struggled. After the first minute of competition, Grandpa Grum, Rickie Rock, Betty Brownie, and Ned Noodlehead (in that order) were already out of the challenge, leaving the outcast, Sally Score, to fend off the domanating female, Sickly Skull. After five more minutes, Sally Score slipped off of her totem and fell into the water, giving Sickly Skull immunity. At elimination, even though Ned Noodlehead told them to vote him off, Betty, Rickie, and Grandpa Grum all voted for Sally Score and she was voted off 3-2-1. On day four, the five remaining contestants were nervous about the next challenge, especially with the newly formed female's alliance. In the fourth challenge, On the Line, Ned Noodlehead quickly caught four fish, but had trouble getting the last one. After catching four fish herself, Sickly Skull quickly caught up to Ned Noodlehead and the others were declared out of the challenge. The girls cheered for Sickly Skull, while Grandpa Grum fell asleep. In the end, Sickly Skull caught the "King of the Lake," giving her the win. At elimination, Ned Noodlehead was eliminated 3-2. Grandpa Grum became nervous, realizing he would go next. On day five, the three girls were all excited, as they would be the final three. Sickly Skull admitted she was ready to take out Grandpa Grum if it was the last thing she did. In the fifth challenge, a new one called The Showdown, the four quarter-finalists were pitted against each other in 1-on-1 matches. In the first match, Sickly Skull faced Rickie Rock. Sickly Skull won her match and moved onto the finals. In the second match, Betty Brownie faced Grandpa Grum. Although it was close, Betty Brownie won her match and moved on to face Sickly Skull. Sickly Skull tried to get Betty Brownie out of the ring, to no avail, and eventually was so tired, she was eliminated. This gave Betty Brownie the win. Before elimination, Grandpa Grum tried to get Betty Brownie and Rickie Rock to vote Sickly Skull out with him, but to no avail as he was voted out 3-1. On day six, the three girls went through all the eliminated people so far. In the sixth challenge, Hang Glider, the semi-finalists were all in it to win it, although Ricki had never won a challenge before. Ricki was the first one eliminated and Sickly Skull faced off against Betty Brownie. Eventually, Sickly Skull's hang glider was hit with lava and she was eliminated, giving Betty Brownie final immunity and choice on who to bring to the finals. Before elimination, each of the unsafe semi-finalists pleaded with Betty to bring them. Sickly Skull said that Betty had promised the finals to her day two, and Rickie Rock reminded Betty about how strong Sickly Skull truly is. At elimination, Betty Brownie chose to eliminate Sickly Skull, the bigger threat and only true competition to Betty, as shown by the vote of 2-1. On day seven, Betty Brownie decided that she was ready for the jury as she was smarter than Rickie, if there was one. Rickie Rock admitted that she would win in a jury vote because she was more liked than Betty. When it was revealed they would compete in a challenge, Rickie frowned, but also looked ready to fight for victory. In the seventh and final challenge, Mountain Race, Betty and Rickie both fought up the mountain, but after being hit with a rock, Rickie took a big jump backwards and Betty easily beat her out. So, after seven days, Betty Brownie won. Elimination Table Trivia *''Icy Claw'' is a new character I based off of Heather from Total Drama. She had previously competed in two other seasons, winning first in both (accidentally the second time). Also, she won immunity five times in her first go and four times in her second go. *After her early elimination, I guessed the order. *None of the male contestants won immunity this season. Category:Goldinwillow Category:Season One Category:Completed